


Vampire’s Assistant

by alwayskaty, Boy_Front



Series: Vampire’s Bite [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayskaty/pseuds/alwayskaty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Front/pseuds/Boy_Front
Summary: Taeyong wanted more out of life but Johnny Seo was way more than what he expected.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my best friend wrote this and it’s not the best but we like it so yeah also the story kind of develops fast.  
> (crossposted on AFF)

Taeyong was so tired of the same ordinary routine everyday.

He would get up, shower, go to class, then school, then to the coffee shop to work, then go back to his dorm to eat and then sleep. He would repeat this everyday.

He wanted something exciting and fun in his life, something fun.

At work one day he was talking to his co worker and best friend Moon Taeil.

“So you in or not?”

“I don’t know dude, clubs really aren’t my thing.”

“What? You’re an amazing dancer and you get along with just about everyone.

“True, but still I don’t know Taeil.”

“Please yongie?” Taeil said in sing song way.

“No Taeil.” Taeyong said crossing his arms

“You’ll probably end up getting dick by the end of the night.” Taeil once again said in a sing song voice.

“Ok fine.”

Taeil smiled and hugged Taeyong.

Little did they know their life’s were about to become anything but ordinary.

The night began, the two began to party.....and drink. Not a good combination with those two. Someone ends up going to jail or getting hurt.

"TAEYONGGGGGG!!" Taeil slurred/screamed hanging onto Taeyong. Taeyong drunk as well laughs and falls over.

Someone caught him. A dark haired boy with tanned skin. He carried Taeyong bridal style into a room.

He was gonna get what he needed from the smaller boy.

This club had private rooms upstairs, each room had a couch, a bed, a beside table, and a fully stocked mini-fridge.

The room was cloaked in red, with red silk drapes and art work adoring the wall.

The taller boy laid Taeyong on the sheets and began to strip himself.

“W-who are you?” Taeyong said drunkenly.

“I’m Johnny, and who are beautiful.”

“Taeyong, Lee Taeyong.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful boy.”

“Thanks, why are you stripping?”

“Wanna fuck baby?”

“What no wh-“

Taeyong stopped talking as soon as he saw Johnny’s cock, he honestly didn’t know if he was going to be able to fit it all.

“What about now baby?”

Taeyong shook his head yes as fast as he could making the taller boy laugh.

“You’re cute, I chose good.”

Johnny got back on the bed and began to kiss Taeyong’s neck, he left bite after bite.

Eventually he found Taeyong’s sweet spot and started to suck at it making the smaller boy moan.

Johnny began to pull at Taeyong’s shirt he didn’t want to disconnect from Taeyong’s neck so he ripped his shirt open and took it off of him. Taeyong was too lost in lust to care about his shirt right now.

Johnny finally let the boy’s neck go to unbutton the boy’s pants and pull them off along with his boxers.

Since there was no lube Johnny had to improvise.

Johnny held up two fingers to Taeyong’s mouth.

“Suck baby boy.” Johnny said in a low, demanding voice.

Taeyong raised up to suck on Johnny’s fingers. He slid his tongue over every inch of Johnny’s long fingers.

“Fuck.” Johnny said under his breath.

Johnny retracted his fingers after a couple more minutes.

“Get on all fours beautiful.”

Taeyong obeyed And soon Taeyong’s ass was facing Johnny.

Johnny bent down and started to leave little kisses on Taeyong’s back leading down to his cheeks. Johnny kissed both cheeks and then slow put one finger in Taeyong. Taeyong whimpered at Johnny’s long finger entering him.

Johnny slowly thrusted the finger in and out of Taeyong. Taeyong whimpers slowly turned into moans and he was moaning loudly, luckily the music from the club was so loud no one could hear him.

Johnny added the second finger and began to scissor the smaller boy.

“O-Oh god daddy, fuck”

Johnny’s eyes widened and he smirked.

“Daddy kink huh? You’re a surprising little slut aren’t you?” Johnny said smacking Taeyong’s ass.

Taeyong whimpered at the pain but he loved it.

Johnny keep thrusting his fingers in and out hard, Taeyong moaned loudly and fell on the bed and arched his back.

Johnny had hit Taeyong’s prostate. Johnny took out his fingers and admired his work, the boy’s neck was covered in hickeys, he was covered in a thin coat of sweat and he was gasping for air.

Johnny sat on the bed against the pillows and picked up Taeyong. Taeyong used his hand to spread his ass cheeks. Johnny slowly sat Taeyong on his dick. Taeyong bent down and buried his face in Johnny’s neck.

After a minute or so Taeyong gripped the taller boy’s bicep letting him know he could move.

Johnny off the bat started thrusting his hips up at a fast pace, he wanted Taeyong to scream “daddy”

Taeyong had tears streaming down his face messing up his eye makeup, but even with that he still looked beautiful.

"P-Please never s-stop-- o-oh my god, it’s so big!” Taeyong moaned out.

Taeyong was completely incoherent, his mind was clouded by lust, he didn’t know what to do with himself at this point.

“Da-Daddy...I fe-feel so full... Mhhhm..."

Johnny smirked at the smaller boy as he pathetically gasped for air, his body was on fire and he was trembling

"Take it like the nice, well-behaved whore you are.” Johnny said into the boy’s ear.

Johnny kept thrusting into the poor boy, his long fingers gripping the smaller’s milky white thighs.

“God you’re so fucking tight, oh fuck.“ Johnny said groaning at the tightness surrounding his cock.

Taeyong’s moaned loudly, Johnny had finally hit his prostate again. Johnny smirked now knowing where to aim his thrusts.

With every thrust he hit the smaller boy’s prostate making him scream in pleasure every time. He finally came all over their chests.

But unfortunately for him Johnny was still thrusting, he hadn’t come yet and he wasn’t going to stop till he reach his end. Taeyong’s body began to spasm from the overstimulation.

Johnny had finally came after a couple more thrusts, Taeyong clenched his entrance milking Johnny dry.

After a minutes or so, both boys came down from their high, Taeyong was still breathing heavily.

Johnny raised up and started to kiss at Taeyong’s neck again.

He got to Taeyong’s sweet spot and bit down making Taeyong shout. This bite was not a normal bite he could feel two sharp teeth in his neck. Johnny was a vampire.

The bite however had an sexual pleasure to it, Taeyong instead of screaming began to moan.

Johnny finally retracted his fangs and looked at Taeyong in the eyes. His eyes were a bright purple.

“Go to sleep Taeyong, you will remember none of this” He heard Johnny’s voice in his head telling him this.

Taeyong couldn’t resist, he feel asleep, his arms he was using to claw at Johnny’s back dropped to either side of him and his head rolled back.

Johnny pulled out of the boy and he smiled at him, he then laid him to the side covering him with the blanket. He got up off the bed and put his boxers and pants on. He grabbed his shirt and gave the boy one last kiss on the lips then left.

He was meet by a boy with light brown hair.

“Where the hell have you been at?”

“Relax Jaehyun, I was just getting a bite to eat.” He smirked while winking.

“Oh”

“Yeah, did you get a late night snack as well?

“Yeah, he was cute, he was short and had curly brown hair, and had a beautiful voice.”

“Sounds yummy.”

“He was, believe me.”

Both boys laughed at Jaehyun’s words

Once they stopped laughing Johnny spoke.

“Do me a favor and teleport him home.”

“Why me?”

“Because I unlike you can’t teleport.”

“Ugh fine but you owe me.”

Johnny smiled and hit Jaehyun’s arm walking down the stairs. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Explanation

Taeyong woke up the next morning groaning in pain. Taeil stood their chucking at the younger boy.

"You can not handle your alcohol Lee Taeyong." Taeil laughed and hit Taeyong’s arm.

"Shut up my body hurts." Taeyong put a pillow over his face.   
  
Taeil laid next to Taeyong and hugged his best friend. "I love you Taeyongggggg." Taeil laughed. Taeyong still groaning said nothing.

A thought came into the younger boy’s mind

“Taeil, how the hell did we get home?”

“Well we...I mean we..... actually I have no idea really, all I remember partying, you being carried to a private room with that guy an-“

“What guy?”

“I don’t know, but he had beautiful tan skin, he was muscular, and way taller than you. Do you not remember?”

“Not really.”

Taeil whined a little when he got up.

“Taeil, are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine, but my body hurt as well when I got up this morning so I took some pain killers.”

“Can you bring get me some?”

“Yeah sure.”

Taeil went in the bathroom got the pills. He came back with a glass of water and two white tablets, Taeyong took them, when he did Taeil noticed something on his neck.

“Tae, the guy who took you upstairs must have had a thing for biting cause you have too small holes in your neck.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yup.” Taeil out of impulsed grabbed his neck where Taeyong’s marks were and he felt the same thing in his neck

“Oh my god, I have them to.” He said with wide eyed looking at Taeyong.

Both boys jumped up and went to the bathroom. They looked in the mirror and sure enough hidden over dark hickeys on their milky white skin they have too bites, same shape, same distance away from each other, and same size.

“Did we fuck the same guy or something?” Taeyong asked.

“I don’t remember having sex with anyone last night but my body feels like I did.”

“Me too.”

Both boys just assumed they drank a lot ignoring every senario that could have possibly happened.

Maybe they got fucked by hot twins, who knows. They just ignored it and went about their day.

Taeyong had this friend who was in love with him, but Taeyong didn't feel the same.

"TAEYONGIE~" Mark called out skipping over hugging him.

Taeyong laughed and patted the younger’s head.

"You’re a child Mark." He chuckled. Mark pouted and hit Taeyongs chest.

"Please go out with me pretty please~" Mark began to beg. Taeyong hated begging unless it was him in bed wanting dick.

"Mark I'm sorry, we’re to good friends, lets stay that way ok?"

Taeyong tried to let him down easy. Mark looked down and nodded running off, that made Taeyong felt guilty but the younger wasn't his type nor could the younger ever fulfill his sexual needs and desires.

After classes were over the two boys decided to call in sick, they were in condition to work, they only went to classes because they didn’t want they’re grades to drop.

They decided to go ack to their shared dorm room and go to sleep. Both boys feel asleep watching movies on the couch.

When Taeyong awoke he checked his clock. It was 10 PM and Taeil wasn’t next to him. But he saw a light on in the bathroom so he assumed it was him.

Taeyong was about to go back to to sleep when he heard a voice in his head.

“Come to me Taeyong, follow the sound of my voice beautiful.”

Taeyong tried to resist the urge to follow it but he couldn’t. He got up and began walking outside.

He finally reached his car and started driving, he must have drove at least twenty minutes before he finally reached a mansion.

When he was finally in the mansion the trance broke.

“Wh-where am I?” Taeyong said confused.

“Welcome to my mansion beautiful.” Johnny said from the top of a huge stair case.

“Thanks...who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?”

“No should I?”

Johnny thought for a moment before he remembered

“Oh that’s right I erased your memory after we fucked and I bit you.”

“We fucked? And what the hell do you mean bit me? Did you drug me at the club or something?”

“What? Oh my god no of course not. I just erased your memory with my power.”

“Power?”

“Oh yeah I’m a vampire and we can erase people’s memories.”

“Right, ok well I’m gonna go, have fun being immortal weirdo” Taeyong said walking towards the door

Taeyong immediately froze with a snap of Johnny’s fingers.

“Why can’t I move?” Taeyong said struggling.

Johnny walked in front of him and began to speak.

“See when I bit you last night I chose you for a very special task.” Johnny said caressing Taeyong’s face

Taeyong jerked his face away.

“And what was that?”

“You’re my blood slave, I can feed on you anytime I want too. When I bit you I gained completely control over you, you’re mine Lee Taeyong.”

“So what now? Are you going to keep me frozen while you force yourself on me or something.”

“What? No of course not. I couldn’t even I wanted to. Vampires have rule.”

“Like what?”

“Well ancient vampire law states that when a vampire chooses a blood slave the vampire must treat them like a king or queen, and that the blood slave must do the same thing to the vampire.”

“So basically a relationship?”

“Yes”

“So what’s in it for me exactly what am I getting out of this whole thing.”

“What do you want beautiful?”

“Well first I want you to stop calling me that.”

“Why?”

“Cause it’s not true.”

“Oh I beg to differ baby.”

Taeyong blushed.

“It has to be something only I can give you  
and you have to receive it repeatedly. Just like the blood I’m getting from you.”

Both boy’s stood in thought for a moment then Johnny had a perfect idea and he smirked.

“In exchange for you service as my blood slave, you can have my cock anytime you want it.”

Taeyong went wide eyed, but then he began to laugh. When he was done laughing he spoke.

“Why would I want your cock? it’s probably a tic tac.”

Johnny smirked.

“Oh really? That’s not what you said at the club, you loved bouncing on my dick, covered in sweat and screaming “why am I so full? It’s so big!” you moaned when I called you degrading names, and believe it or not baby you called me daddy multiple times. You loved it.”

Taeyong blushed and put his head down.

“Prove it.” Taeyong said.

Johnny put his hands on Taeyong’s head and pulled it up looking in his eyes. Both of they’re eyes began to glow. They saw it all, they both were there at the club again seeing it all happen again. Taeyong has his memories of that night back.

When it was over they both looked at each other.

“Do we have a deal beautiful?”

Taeyong looked at him and shook his head yes.

“Great follow me to sign the contract.”

“Umm Johnny?”

“Oh right.” Johnny snapped his fingers and Taeyong was unfrozen, he followed Johnny.

 

 

 

 


	3. Contract

"Would you mind if I called my friend Taeil?" Taeyong asked sitting down.

Johnny sat next to him and had to think for a second.

"What does he look like?" Johnny asked.

Taeyong began to describe Taeil and someone peaked their head around the corner.

"That's your friend?" Jaehyun questioned brushing his teeth.

"My best friend he’s like a brother to me."

Taeyong looked Jaehyudn up and down and all he could think of was daddy.

"I fucked him when you and Johnny were fucking, I'll get him over here." Jaehyun spoke and walked away.

While Jaehyun was calling out to Taeil to come to the mansion, Johnny spoke.

“Ok so here’s the contract.” Johnny said.

In front of them was a piece of paper that looked very old, it looked like it would crumble if you touched it. The paper also had a strange aura around it like it knew it was going to be signed.

“Ok give me a pen.”

Johnny laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Taeyong asked seriously.

“You don’t sign it with a pen silly.”

“Then how the hell do you sign it?”

“With blood.” Johnny said with a serious tone.

“What?”

“Blood slave. Blood contract.”

Johnny pulled out a knife and pricked his finger. He grabbed the quill that was laying to side and poked the blood coming out of his finger.

He signed the contract on one of the lines that was at the bottom.

“Wait you have blood?”

“Yes Taeyong we have blood. Don’t believe movies and books. When a vampire bites a mortal it’s up to the vampire if we change them. If we do our fangs will start leaking a venom, the venom will go into the human and mix with their blood, when it does the human side dies and the vampire side is born.

“Does it hurt?”

“I wouldn’t know I was born a vampire.”

“Oh” Taeyong said.

“Now are you sure about this Taeyong? This is something serious. I can break the blood slave control now and erase your memory of this.”

Taeyong would have to be stupid to deny his freedom, but yet something stopped him. He wasn’t really trapped to begin with. He was going to be treated with respect, and get laid anytime he wanted, and all he had to do was give up some blood and respect Johnny back.

He decided to stay.

“Give me the knife.” Taeyong said reaching his hand out

Johnny smiled and handed him the knife, he pricked his finger and took the quill on his side and poked his blood.

He took a deep breathe and signed the other line. When he looked up he noticed Taeil standing in the exact spot he was standing in a couple minutes ago.

Johnny looked at Taeyong and licked his lips.

Taeyong looked so beautiful.

Soon he looked up to see Jaehyun bringing Taeil to the same room you were in.

"Ta-Taeyong what the fuck is this?” Taeil was confused, Taeyong didn't blame him.

Jaehyun began to explain everything just like Johnny did. He also gave the smaller boy back his memories.

"So you get my blood and I get to have sex with you?" Taeil asked.

Jaehyun nodded.

"Sign me the fuck up." Taeil smiled.

“Wait Taeil, are you sure about this? You realize that once you sign that contract you can’t back out.”

“Yes I realize that Taeyong, but if he gives me half of what he gave me in that club it’s definitely worth it. Taeil smiled holding Taeyong’s hands.

He let go of Taeyong’s hands and spoke.

“Take me to the contract Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun smiled and told Taeil to follow him.

“Ok now that that’s settled let me show you your room.”

“Wait room?”

“Yeah you’ll be living here. So will Taeil.”

“Now wait a minute, I never ag-“

“Actually you did when you signed the contract.”

Taeyong mental slapped himself for not reading over the contract.

“Plus this benefits us both.”

“How?”

“Well you get to move out of whatever cramped college dorm assuming your in college and I don’t have to wait for my food to get here.” Johnny smiled at the last part.

“It’s not cramped it cozy.” Taeyong said crossing his arms.

“Same thing”

“Shut up”

Johnny laughed

“You’re so cute sometimes I swear.”

Taeyong was laying on the couch in his room head tilted as Johnny was attacking his neck. He never knew this could bring so much pleasure.

Soon Taeyong’s hands were in his own pants as he began to stroke himself moaning softly biting his lip.

Johnny moved his hand and replaced it with his.

Slowly moving his large hand up and down Taeyongs length running his finger over the tip.

Soon Taeyong was giving Johnny a blowjob.

Johnny became the groaning and moaning mess instead of Taeyong and Taeyong enjoyed it.

As he sucked off Johnny with his other hand he began to stroke himself again.

Taeyong began to suck at a faster pace, hollowing out his cheeks and using swirling his tongue around Johnny’s cock like it was a lollipop.

He pushed his head further until Johnny’s cock was in his throat.

He began to bob his head up and down and at fast pace.

Johnny was in another world. Taeyong knew what he was doing, but he’s not surprised anyone as beautiful as Taeyong has probably had some experience.

Taeyong would occasionally release a moan while stroking his cock and the vibrations would make Johnny lose his mind every time.

Taeyong started stroking and sucking at a faster pace making Johnny lose his mind.

Johnny came first, his back arching and his hair sticking to his forehead, Taeyong swallowing it all.

Taeyong came afterwards all over the couch. Taeyong pulled his mouth off of Johnny’s cock and laid back on the couch.

“So-Sorry about the couch.”

Johnny chuckled.

“It’s fine. That was amazing.”

Taeyong laughed and stood up, pulling up his pants.

“I better get too bed I have classes tomorrow and work.”

“You know I’m rich right? I can just open a bank account and deposit some money in there right?”

“Yeah I know but you get a certain pride when you work for your own money, it’s a nice feeling.”

Johnny got up and grabbed Taeyong by his waist and whispered into his ear.

“Get some good sleep baby, you’ll need it for tomorrow. Because believe when I tell you that was just an appetizer.” He said bitting Taeyong’s ear lobe.

He let go of Taeyong and smirked. He pulled his pants up and left the boy.

He met Jaehyun outside of Taeyong’s room.

He was wearing underwear and a untied red silk robe, and his hair was a mess.

“Somebody had some funny didn’t they?”

“Yup and apparently so did you”

Both boys laughed.

“I’m going downstairs to watch some TV you wanna come?”

“Nah, I’m gonna go lay down.” Jaehyun said walking to a set of doors.

“Umm Jaehyun that’s Taeil’s room.”

“Yeah I know, he asked me to cuddle with him after sex.”

“Awww Jaehyunnie is falling in love.” Johnny said in a high pitched voice.

“What? No I’m not. I’m just following the vampire law, you know mutual respect.”

“Sure” Johnny said walking down the stairs

 

 


	4. A gunshot

The next day Taeil and Taeyong were walking to school when suddenly a gunshot went off.

"What the fuck was that Taeyong?" He looked at Taeyong confused about why the boy was standing still.

Suddenly Taeyong turned around.

A bullet had gone straight through Taeyongs chest. Right at his heart.

Taeil’s heart sunk as he grabbed his best friend as he fell to the ground. He began to scream and cry for help as he dialed 911.

Sadly Taeyong died then and there. He got shot in the heart. He called Johnny and Jaehyun. Both boys came to the hospital.

"BRING HIM BACK PLEASE JOHNNY PLEASE I NEED MY BEST FRIEND!" Taeil fell to the floor crying and coughing.

“Taeil, he’s dead, becoming a vampire can’t change that, I’m sorry he’s gone.” Jaehyun said falling on the floor to hold Taeil.

Johnny looked at the poor boy, Johnny was emotionless but he had a good reason for it.

Johnny had a blood slave years and years ago, his name was Ten and they feel in love, they were the happiest couple anyone had ever seen, everything was perfect. But one day Ten died in a car crash, Johnny tried saving him by biting him but it didn’t work. Johnny swore to never love again, especially a blood slave.

But looking and Taeil and remembering Taeyong, the beautiful small boy, the boy who always had smile on his face, and made him laugh all the time, he thought to himself;

“damn it.”

“I can bring Taeyong back”

Both boys went wide eyed and looked at Johnny.

“Jaehyun get Taeyong’s body and teleport us home.” Jaehyun went around the corner where there was no cameras or people then teleported to morgue.

Thanks to vampire sense of smell Jaehyun was able to find Taeyong’s body with ease. He immediately picked up Taeyong’s body bridal style and teleported back to Johnny and Taeil who were now behind the hospital.

Seeing Taeyong’s lifeless body was almost too much for Taeil he almost broke down again.

Both boys held onto Taeil’s Jacket and he teleported them back to the mansion. Once there Johnny immediately went to a bookshelf and pulled a false book and a door opened up. Johnny motioned for them to follow them and they did.

They finally reached a room that had a stone alter in the middle of the room and in front of it was a table with a book and a few colorful bottles on it and to the right and left were table that’s had various colorful bottles, herbs, and minerals.

“Jaehyun lay Taeyong on the alter.”

Jaehyun nodded.

“Taeil go to that trunk and get the white silk sheet and cover Taeyong with it.”

Taeil nodded and did what he was told.

Once that was done Johnny opened the book and began to speak in Latin.

“Tempus meum audiat clamorem, protegere hoc corpore in hoc tempore”

A white dome appeared around Taeyong’s body.

“The spell will keep Taeyong’s body from rotting while we get everything ready to bring him back.”

“So what do you need?”

“Well we have all the ingredients here except one thing.”

“What?” Jaehyun asked.

“The blood of the person who killed him.”

Both boys eyes widened.

“Jaehyun go to the police station and find out whatever you can, me and Taeil will stay here and get everything ready.”

An hour passed before Jaehyun came back.

“So from what I found out it was a drive by shooting, the only car around during that time was a black van.”

“Taeil come here” Johnny said.

Johnny held his hand on Taeil’s head and went through his memory Taeil himself didn’t even notice it but he caught the license plate.

Johnny immediately left the room and went his computer. He searched the license plate and found it belonged to a Nakamoto Yuta.

“Taeil does this name mean anything to you?”

“No.” Taeil said with a sad tone.

Johnny typed in a few more things and found out where he lived.

“I got his address.”

“How the hell did you do that?” Taeil asked.

“What? Just because I’m a hundred year old vampire doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use technology.” Johnny said smiling

“Ok Jaehyun teleport us.”

“Wait I’m coming with.”

“No it’s too dangerous.” Jaehyun said.

“Listen to me, I have been through absolutely hell today, my best friend is literally laying in the next room dead. So unless you want me to steak you through the heart, you will take me with you.” Taeil said backing Jaehyun and Johnny into the wall.

Both boys eyes were wide and were scared.

“Taeil I’m not gonna lie this side of is insanely hot.” Jaehyun said smiling and looking into Taeil’s eyes

“CAN WE GET GOING PLEASE!” Johnny screamed bringing both boys out of their trance. Jaehyun hold both of their hands and they were teleported to a small remote house.

No time was wasted as Johnny kicked the door down.

“WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLE!?” Taeil screamed.

“Taeil be quit.” Jaehyun said.

Johnny and Jaehyun used their vampire hearing to listen throughout the house, they heard shuffling upstairs.

Both boys ran upstairs with Taeil behind them. Once again Johnny kicked the door down to see Yuta standing there with a gun.

“Taeil stay back.” Jaehyun said.

Yuta shot at the boys but with their vampire speed they dodged them. Johnny grabbed him and took the gun from him.

Taeil picked up the gun and held him at gun point.

“Why did you kill Taeyong?”

“Who?”

Taeil scoffed and pistol whipped the boy upside the head then jerked his head back by his hair.

Both Johnny and Jaehyun gasped.

“Pink hair, pale skin, an inch taller than me, ring a bell?!”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Then you have two options, either I shoot you in the head and your brains get splattered all over the place, or I let them feed on you until you’re nothing but skin and bones.”

“Feed on me?”

“We’re vampire’s genius how do you think we dodged all those bullets?”

Yuta scoffed leading both boys to reveal their fangs he started to freak out.

“OK OK ILL TELL YOU JUST DONT KILL ME PLEASE.”

“Good” Taeil said.

“I was hired.”

“A hitman?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yes, I’m a hitman, I was paid.”

“Who paid you?” Johnny asked pulling his hair.

“Ouch! I don’t know, he was just some kid, he was short, had brown hair, really cut-“

Taeil interrupted

“Wait, was he almost childlike, like happy?”

“Yeah actually he was I think I might have a picture in the file on my desk.”

Taeil went to the desk and got the file and opened it his heart dropped and he left the room.

“Johnny get the blood while I go see what’s wrong with Taeil.

Johnny nooded and bit Yuta’s neck making him scream. He used his free hand and got he beaker in his pocket.

He retracted his fangs and let the blood drip from his neck into the beaker.

Once it was full he corked it and put it in his pocket. He threw Yuta to the ground.

“Wait you can’t leave me here I’ll bleed it out.”

“It’s not that far of a drive to the hospital.” Johnny said emotionlessly.


	5. A blood sucking creature of the night

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asked

Jaehyun turned around and spoke with Johnny.

“The guy who hired Yuta, his name is Mark, apparently he was there friend and he’s had a crush on Taeyong for awhile now, and Taeyong rejected him.”

Johnny nodded his head.

“Jaehyun take me to him, now. I need to know why he done this.”

Jaehyun wanted to protest but he knew he couldn’t. Taeil deserved to know why, they all did.

Jaehyun teleported them to Mark’s dorm he was on the couch playing video games, they teleported behind him.

Taeil walked over and held the gun to his head and cocked it.

“Get. Up.” He said in a serious tone.

Mark put down his controller and listened.

“Why did you have Taeyong killed?”

Mark smirked at him.

“Because if I couldn’t have him nobody could, I loved him with all my heart and he rejected me.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Maybe.”

“Tell me why I shouldn’t shoot you right in your bitch ass face?”

“Because you don’t have the balls.”

“Do you want to fucking try me? I already pistol whipped the hitman, so imagine what I’ll do to you.”

“Well shit, looks like Taeily finally grew a pair.” Mark said in condescending tone.

“Shut the hell up. You were our friend how could you do this? We loved you Mark.”

“Because Taeyong didn’t love me how I wanted and when I saw him with tall, dark, and handsome over there I lost it, I’m-“

Mark never got the chance to finish his sentence as Taeil pistol whipped him and knocked him out.

“Taeil, he wasn’t done talking.” Jaehyun said

“Well I was done listening. Johnny can you erase his memory of this whole thing?”

Johnny nodded.

Soon they were back at the alter. Johnny doing everything he could. Taeil and Jaehyun stood there watching. Taeil needed his best friend. He was always there for him growing up no matter what.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Johnny asked.

Both boys nodded.

"Please work please work." Taeil said under his breath looking down trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

Johnny began to work his magic. He mixed the blood with a couple other things and drew a symbol on Taeyong’s chest.

The symbol began to glow.

Eventually Taeyong’s body began to show color. The gun shot wound healed. His lips began to turn pink, his color came to his face making his cheeks turn red. His whole body once cold now warm.

Taeyong opened his eyes.

"We don't have a lot of time." Johnny spoke grabbing Taeyong.

"What do you fucking mean?!" Taeil was furious when he heard that.

"This will only bring him back for an hour, just enough time for what I have to do to keep him here." Johnny looked at Jaehyun signaling him.

"Taeil, sweetie, turn away." Jaehyun spoke covering Taeils eyes.

A normal bite wasn't bad it was a pinch. When turned though, the pain is unbearable. The venom runs through your veins and once it reaches your heart. The pain will stop. You'll be out cold for about a minute from the pain but once you wake up. You aren't the same person as before.

"I'm sorry my love, I need you here with me and it's the only way." Johnny then bit down on Taeyongs neck releasing vemon.

The once dead boy began to scream and cry.

You could see the venom running through his veins, faint black lines ran all over is body due to the venom. Once he was turned they would be normal again.

Soon the pain stopped and Taeyong passed out. Johnny sat next to him and began timing.

"Why the fuck are you timi-" Taeil was cut off by Jaehyun.

"He can't be out cold for more than a minute, he knows what he's doing." Jaehyun patted Taeils back.

"So you three will live forever and I'll die?" Taeil looked at his best friend. Jaehyun hugged him tight and whispered.

"I won't let you." Jaehyun whispered to the smaller.

Soon Taeyong had woken up groaning.

"What the fuck is going on?" Taeyong sat up rubbing his lower back in pain. Taeil looked and ran to Taeyong hugging him tight.

"PLEASE NEVER DIE ON ME AGAIN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE." Taeil crying again hugging his best friend.

"What do you mean die?" Taeyong was confused.

"You got shot, we had to bring you back. You're a vampire now. Welcome to the club." Jaehyun stated.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M A VAMPIRE!"

“I mean you’re a blood sucking creature of the night.” Jaehyun stated matter of factly.

Taeyong got up off the floor.

“No no no no no.” He said walking out of the room.

“Taeyong would you come down it’s not that bad.” Taeil said.

“Not that bad? Do you realize that I’ll live forever now? Everyone that I’ll ever know and love will end up dying while I’m stuck here, forced to remember them day in and day out. Including you Taeil.”

Jaehyun came up behind Taeil and put his hand on his shoulder.

“No Taeyong, once the time comes I’ll turn Taeil myself.”

Taeyong crossed his arms.

“So you said someone shot me? Who the hell shot me?”

“A hitman.” Taeil said.

“A hitman?”

“Yeah and that’s not even the best part. Mark hired him.” Taeil said.

Taeyong threw his arms and began walking to his room. The boys followed behind him.

“I swear to god when I get my hands on him, also who’s idea was it to not put underwear on me, I’m freezing.

Taeyong grabbed his neck and his hands began to glow the bite mark that Johnny left had began to fade.

“Taeyong calm down. Now that you’re a vampire you have powers now, besides the basic set of powers each vampire has a power that’s unique to their personality, I guess since you like to take care of people you got healing, which is a really rare ability.” Johnny explained

“Johnny, thanks to his outgoing and loud personality he can control fire, and me having a quit and calm personality unless you make me mad I’m able to control the weather.”

“But since you aren’t a full vampire you can’t access all of your powers.”

“Full vampire?” Taeyong asked.

“If you aren’t born a vampire and turned, you’re only a half vampire to become a full one you have to drink human blood.”

“Well there’s no way I’m drinking human blood so.” Taeyong stated matter of factly.

“Taeyong the vampire side of you won’t give you a choice.” Jaehyun said

“I’ll drink animal blood or something I’ll figure it out, Johnny come with me.” Taeyong said walking to his room.

Johnny looked at the two boys and they both gestured their heads to Taeyong’s room.

When he walked in Taeyong was finally wearing underwear with addition of a white silk robe.

“Johnny, question.”

“Yes?”

“When we were in that room, before you bit me you said “I'm sorry my love, I need you here with me and it's the only way.” remember.

“Yes?”

“J-Johnny, do you love me?”

Johnny’s eyes grew wide.

“What? No of course not, it was just for dramatics and the moment was intense, people say a lot of crazy stuff when their stressed and worried.”

“Johnny, it’s ok if you love m-“

“I DON’T LOVE YOU TAEYONG, YOU’RE MY BLOOD SLAVE AND THATS ALL YOU’LL EVERY BE NOW GOOD NIGHT!” Johnny screamed.

Johnny left the smaller boy. Taeyong began to sob he ran to his bed and sobbed harder.

Little did he know that Johnny was on the other side of his door crying as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Lost & Gained

The next morning Taeyong packed his things. Jaehyun and Taeil watched him.  
  
"Johnny doesnt need me anymore so I'm leaving. Should've just left me dead." Taeyong mumbled but Jaehyun could hear.  
  
"Take that back Taeyong." Jaehyun said sternly.

Taeyong nodded his head no and took his belongings leaving.

"YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT JOHNNY SEO. YOU LOVED THAT MAN AND LET HIM LEAVE. MY BEST FRIEND. MY BROTHER." Taeil screamed.

Johnny took the screaming because he knew he deserved it.

“AND ANOTHER THING HOW COU-“

“THATS ENOUGH TAEIL!” Jaehyun screamed cutting off Taeil.

Jaehyun took Taeil’s hand and took him to his room.

“Jaehyun what the hell, I wasn’t done yet.”

“Taeil, I’m sorry, but you need to listen to me.”

Taeil crossed his arms against his chest.

“Ok, I’m listening.”

“There’s a reason why Johnny doesn’t want to admit his love.”

“Why?”

“Long ago, Johnny had another blood slave, he was a lot like Taeyong actually. His name was Ten they ended up falling in love. But he died, Johnny tried to save him by biting him but it didn’t work. From that day forward Johnny swore that he would never love again, especially a blood slave.”

“Oh my god.” Taeil said bringing his hands to his mouth.

“Taeil, it was bad, Johnny was complete destroyed, he tried to kill himself multiple times but vampire’s are nearly impossible to kill.”

“All he needs to do is swallow some garlic right?”

Jaehyun chukled and pulled Taeil to him by his waist and hugged him.

“Moon Taeil, you are the cutest thing to have ever existed.”

Taeil smiled, hugging the giant boy.

When they broke apart Taeil spoke.

“Are you hungry hyunnie?”

“Yeah actually, do you mind?”

Taeil nodded no and tilted his head to side.

Jaehyun kissed and sucked at his neck till he found the smaller boy’s sweet spot.

He then let his fangs grow out and he bit down. Taeil winced in pain at the bite but after a second he started to moan. Jaehyun picked up the boy by his thighs. He cared Taeil over to the bed and sat him down.

When Jaehyun retracted his fangs, he licked the bite then kissed it.

“God baby, your blood is always so sweet, just like you.” Jaehyun said smiling down at the boy.

“J-Jaehyun it hurts.”

“What hurts baby?”

Taeil blushed and pointed at the growing tent in his pants.

“Aww do you want me to help you?”

“Yes please, Hyunnie.”

Jaehyun smiled at the boy. He got on the bed. He opened Taeil’s legs and sat in the middle of them. He unbuttoned Taeil’s jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers.

“Hyunnie, please hurry.”

Jaehyun bent down and began to leave little kisses on the head going down Taeil’s cock. Taeil moaned with every kiss.

Jaehyun started to lick up and down his cock until finally it was completely in his mouth.

Jaehyun decide to torture Taeil a little bit by bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace.

“Ja-Jaehyun please.....go faster.” Taeil moaned out.

Jaehyun smirked and done what he was told. Jaehyun started to go at a fast pace making Taeil’s body spasm.

Jaehyun hallowed out his cheeks and swirled his tongue around Taeil’s cock.

It didn’t take long before Taeil could feel a knot in his stomach. Taeil could feel his orgasm coming on.

Jaehyun being able to see Taeil’s back was arching he stopped sucking making the smaller boy whimper.

“Hyunnie, why did you stop, I was close.” Taeil whimpered out.

“Because baby boy we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.” Jaehyun said taking his shirt off.

Taeil followed Jaehyun and took his shirt off. Jaehyun stood up and unbuttoned his jeans and took them off.

He gave Taeil a quick kiss.

“I’ll be right back baby, while I’m gone I want to prep yourself.” He said bending down to kiss the boy. He then went into the bath room and closed the door.

Taeil grabbed the lube from the beside table. Taeil got straight to work opening himself up. He slowly inserted one finger that was covered in lube and started thrusting it back and forth. One turned into two and two turned into three. Finally he was preped.

Jaehyun finally came out of the bathroom and picked Taeil up carrying him bridal style to the bath room.

Taeil gasped at wha the saw. The bathtub was full of warm water, bubbles, and flower petals.

Jaehyun got in the bath hub still holding Taeil. Taeil sat on Jaehyun’s lap and kissed him.

Jaehyun picked up Taeil by the waist and sat the smaller boy slowly on his dick Taeil was shaking by the time Jaehyun was completely inside him.

Jaehyun kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Are you ok baby boy?”

“Ye-yeah just give me a minute, you’re so big.”

Jaehyun nodded his head and Taeil buried his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

Minutes passed before Taeil raised up and nodded his head, Jaehyun began to thrust slowly in and out of Taeil.

Taeil had tears streaming down his face but he knew once the pain subsided it was going to be amazing, it always was.

Jaehyun moved his hands around Taeil’s body to make him forget around the pain. Taeil loved physical contact during sex it made his body spasm and it sat his nerves on fire, he became so sensitive during sex it was amazing.

There was a blush starting at Taeil’s neck going up to his head. Jaehyun thought it was so hot.

Eventually Taeil started moaning, the pain was slowly going away and being replaced with pleasure.

Eventually Taeil’s moans became louder and louder, but Taeil kept the pace slow, he would only speed up if Taeil told him.

“Hy-Hyunnie.....faster pl-please.” Taeil moaned out.

Jaehyun listened and started thrusting faster. All that could be heard was water splashing, Taeil’s moans, and Jaehyun’s grunts.

Taeil feel against Jaehyun and again buried his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun could feel a knot in his stomach I’m forming but he wanted to hold out he wanated to come with Taeil.

Taeil eyes opened wide and he raised up and he moaned loudly.

“Hyunnie......rig-right there....again....pl-please oh god.”

Jaehyun smirked cause he finally had hit Taeil’s prostate.

He thrusted hard into the same place repeatedly, making Taeil screaming pleasure.

Jaehyun brought Taeil’s head closed to his mouth.

“Come for me baby boy.” He whispered hotly into Taeil’s ear.

Both boy’s came at the same time. Taeil came in the bathtub, and Jaehyun came inside Taeil.

Taeil collapsed against Jaehyun’s chest, both boys were breathing heavily.

Jaehyun pulled out of Taeil and kissed him.

“Taeil I need to ask you something.”

“Yes hyunnie?”

“I...love you, I love you with my entire heart, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re so good and pure and I’m in love with you. Will you please be my boyfriend?”

Taeil was crying at this point.

“Taeil are yo-“

Taeil crashed his lips against Jaehyun and hugged him.

Taeil finally broke the kiss to speak.

“I love you too Jaehyun, I will be your boyfriend.”

Both boys smiled at each other. Jaehyun gave a quick kiss to Taeil.

“Do you want to go look for Taeyong after the we get out.”

“No trust me. I’ve known Taeyong all my life. When he’s mad it’s best to just leave him alone till he gets it out of him.”

“Ok baby, let’s just relax then.”

The rest of their time in the bathtub was spent whispering sweet nothings, kisses, and cuddling. 


	7. Heartbroken

Taeyong began to walk around in the streets. Hungry. Not for food. But blood. He needed it.

It looks like Jaehyun was right. He tried animal blood but it didn’t fill him like human blood would.

So, he went to the one person who would do anything for him. Mark Lee.

"So you just wanna suck my neck for blood?"

"Exactly."

"Can we fuck after or even a hand job?"

"No."

"Fine."

Taeyong began sucking on Marks neck. Before he knew it he drained Mark of his blood. He killed him.

"It's what he deserves." Taeyong smirked and walked off.

Taeyong swore he wouldn’t drink human blood but he didn’t care anymore.

His heart was broken and he was numb, he felt nothing anymore.

He still needed a place to sleep and since he couldn’t get his dorm back and he had no money for a hotel he decided to go back to the mansion.

He finally arrived and walked inside closing the door quietly, hoping not to alert anyone. He started walking to his room

“Well look who showed up.” Johnny said from the couch in the living room.

“What the fuck do you want?” Taeyong asked walking to the living room.

Johnny could sense something off about Taeyong. Like he knew Taeyong was different somehow, he seemed numb and completely indifferent. This definitely wasn’t his Taeyong.

“Taeyong....are you a full vampire now?”

“Well someone’s late to the party now aren’t they?”

Johnny scoffed and stood up walking over to Taeyong. Taeyong gulped. Taeyong looked so small compared to the taller and he was definitely feeling small now.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t drink human blood.”

“Well after having my heart broken I kind of stopped giving a fuck.”

Johnny smirked at the younger.

“Aww did I break the baby’s heart?”

Taeyong looked at Johnny with a penetrating glare. All of a sudden a book came flying at Johnny.

Johnny picked up the book confused and then another was flung at him and another and another until almost the whole bookshelf was flying at him.

“TAEYONG STOP.” Jaehyun said runing down the stairs with Taeil.

Jaehyun pushed Taeyong away and the books finally stopped flying.

“Taeyong what the hell?” Jaehyun said.

Johnny got up and grabbed Taeyong’s wrist pulling him into the secret room. Jaehyun and Taeil followed

“Let me go Johnny.” Taeyong said hiting his wrist.

Johnny finally let his wrist go and walked over to the book, he motioned for Jaehyun to come over.

“Hey yongie.” Taeil said hugging Taeyong.

“Hey Taeily.” Taeyong said hugging back.

“Follow us.” Johnny said walking out of the room.

“Ok Taeyong, we want you to do something.”

“Tell Johnny to do something, anything and command it.”

“Umm go get me a glass of water.”

“Something bigger Taeyong with more emotion.”

Taeyong thought for a second and smirked. He concentrated looking at Johnny.

“Kiss me.” Taeyong said in a deep voice.

Johnny suddenly began walking to Taeyong, he pulled Taeyong in by the waist and kissed him hard, tongue and everything.

When the kiss broke, Johnny backed away and held his head.

“Wh-what happened.”

“You just French kissed me.” Taeyong said smirking.

“Oh my god, Johnny do you know what this means?”

Johnny and Jaehyun looked at each other worried.

“What the hell is wrong?” Taeil said.

“Well basically Taeyong might be the new king of vampires but nothing to serious.” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong and Taeil looked at each other

“Fuck you say?” Taeyong asked.

“Follow me.” Johnny said walking to the kitchen.

“According to the book the vampire king has three distinct power: healing, telekinesis, and the power to control all living things.” Johnny explained walking into the kitchen and seating down.

All of them sat at the kitchen table to talk.

"I think I'll like being King." Taeyong smirked looking at Johnny knocking a water class on Johnnys lap using his mind.

"WHAT THE FUCK TAEYONG!" Johnny yelled.

Taeyong smirked. Taeil looked at Taeyong worried.

"Watch out Johnny." Taeyong smirked. Johnny couldn't get a word in before his chair collapsed under him.

Jaehyun took Taeyong into the other room slapping him. Then before Johnny and Taeils eyes. Jaehyun crashed through the wall landing on his ass.

“OH MY GOD!” Taeil screamed.

Jaehyun got up whipping his the blood off his mouth.

“Bring it bitch.”

Taeyong smirked and ran towards, Jaehyun dodged him, Taeyong turned around only to be met with Jaehyun’s fist. Taeyong was thrown into the wall by the punch.

Jaehyun walked towards him and grabbed him by the throat.

“I don’t know what your fucking probably is but you need to stop acting like an asshole.”

Johnny got up and separated the two.

“ENOUGH YOU TWO!” Johnny screamed.

“Johnny, strangle Jaehyun.” Taeyong said.

Johnny withdrew his hand from Taeyong and wrapped it around Jaehyun’s throat.

“Joh-Johnny stop.” Jaehyun said gasping for air.

Taeil ran over to Taeyong.

“TAEYONG STOP PLEASE.” Taeil said with tears running down his face.

Taeyong looked at Taeil and immediately felt immense gilt for his actions.

Johnny stopped strangling Jaehyun and he fell to the floor, Taeil ran to him and hugged him.

“Ta-Taeyong, what the fuck?” Jaehyun said.

“I just....I’m....just leave me alone.” Taeyong ran to his room and closed the door falling on his bed crying.

No one had the guts to talk to Taeyong, so they left him alone. Worst. Decision. Ever.

They all heard a high pitched scream. So bad it made the house shake. Things went flying. Water running. Glass breaking. Chairs falling over along with food in the cabinets.

Johnny walked towards Taeyongs room slowly when he opened it he saw the boy clawing his face so bad sometimes clawing his eyes, he was crying blood. He didn't want to heal. He let himself bleed. He didn't stop anything.

"T-Taeyong." Johnny stuttered walking into the disoriented room.

Taeyong didn't look up. He just kept clawing his face and eyes letting blood pour out.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Confession & Revelation

“Taeyong stop.”

Johnny grabbed both of Taeyong’s by the wrists.

“JOHNNY LET ME GO!”

“NO TAEYONG!”   
  
“LET ME G-“

Taeyong was interrupted by Johnny kissing his pink plump lips.

The kiss was full of love, passion, and feeling. It was like it was all bottled up and it finally exploded.

Once the kiss was broken Taeyong’s vampire healing kicked in and his face and eyes were completely healed. He began to cry tears.

Johnny pulled the smaller boy to his chest, his shirt getting wet from tears but he didn’t care.

“I love you Lee Taeyong. I love you and I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you. And I’m sorry I rejected you. Please, I need you with me.”

“I love you too Johnny, I love you so much and I need you with me as well.” Taeyong said through tears.

Johnny laid down still with the boy in his arms and he began to hum in his deep voice. This made Taeyong calm down and stop crying,  
It even made him fall asleep.

Once he realized Taeyong was asleep he stopped humming and feel asleep himself still with Taeyong in his arms.

It was morning Johnny woke up to an empty bed, just him. He was worried where Taeyong went.

Suddenly Jaehyun screamed for Johnny and what they saw was horrifying.

Hanging upside down by rope as Taeyong with a steak in his chest. The only one that could kill the king.

Johnny began to cry and grab Taeyong laying him on the floor.

"No no please don't leave me..." Johnny sobbed. Suddenly Jaehyun started laughing as well as Taeil from around the corner.

Taeyong popped up screaming "APRIL FOOLS DUMBASS." He laughed and took the fake steak out cleaning himself of blood.

"I FINALLY KISS YOU AND ADMIT MY LOVE FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I FUCKING GET?!" Johnny was pissed.

"Dude, it was just a joke." Jaehyun looked at Johnny.

Johnny picked up Taeyong and carried him throwing him in a vault and locked it.

"Until you learn, that's where you'll stay. I don't like jokes. The vault is unbreakable even with vampire abilites." Johnny then kept the key with him walking away.

Taeyong stuck inside was basically having a full out panic attack. Taeyong had a huge fear of dark confined places. He began to cry and hyperventilate.

The vault door suddenly opened and Johnny was standing their smiling.

“APRIL FOOLS DUMBASS!”

Johnny laughed and so did Jaehyun. Taeil wasn’t.

Johnny started laughing. Taeyong ran out of the vault and into Taeil’s arms shaking.

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked.

“Taeyong is scared of dark tight spaces. But it’s not my place to tell you why.”

“Oh my god, Taeyong, I’m so sorry I didn’t know.”

Taeyong took a deep shaky breathe.

“I-it’s o-ok Jo-Johnny, ca-can you take m-me ups-upstairs.” Taeyong stuttered out.

“Of course baby.”

Johnny picked Taeyong up bridal style and took him upstairs to his room and laid him down. Luckily the house had a spell on it to wear it could repair any damage so Taeyong’s room was back to normal, Jaehyun also took it upon himself to retrieve Taeyong’s bags and bring them back.

Johnny laid Taeyong down in his bed and covered him with the sheets. He was about to leave when he felt a hand in wrist.

“Johnny please stay with me.”

“Ok baby.”

Taeyong blushed and moved over letting Johnny in the bed, Taeyong rolled over no longer facing Johnny.

Johnny wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him to his chest. He began to play with the smaller pink soft hair

“Johnny do you want me to tell you why I was scared?”

“It’s up to you baby boy, if you don’t want to you don’t have to.”

“I do.”

“Ok I’m listening.”

Taeyong took a deep a breath.

“Ok well when I was a little kid I would play around in my basement a lot. One day there was an earthquake and I was trapped under ruble, it took them days to get to me.”

“Taeyong I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I made you remember that.”

“It’s ok you didn’t know. Johnny can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why did it take you so long to admit that you loved me? Why did you keep it bottled up?”

Johnny looked at Taeyong and sighed.

“Well before you I had another blood slave. His name was Ten. I feel in love with him, we we’re so happy together. But unfortunately life likes to screw us over sometimes. He died in a car crash, I tired to save him by biting him but it didn’t work.

“I’m so sorry Johnny, that must have been so traumatic.”

“It was, I completely swore off love. That is until I met you. That night at the club when we had sex, I truly felt something between us but I kept it bottled up, but now I want to scream to the whole world how much I love you.”

“I felt something too, even though you erased my memory I still could feel something I just didn’t know what it was.

Both boys smiled.

“Johnny can you hum please? It calms me down.”

“Of course baby.”

Johnny began to hum, Taeyong listened to it, every note.

They stayed like this for most of the afternoon, wrapped in each others and enjoying each other’s presence.


	9. Welcome to the club

"I LOVE SEO TAEYONG!" Johnny shouted standing outside.

"W-What was that, it's Lee not Seo." Taeyong stuttered embarrassed and then chuckled.

"Not for long." Johnny winked carrying him inside.

Jaehyun ran out of the bedroom naked.

"PROBLEM BIG PROBLEM!" Jaehyun was panicking.

"What is it dude? Calm down." Johnny said.

"I CAN’T I WAS FUCKING TAEIL AND I ACCIDENTLY PUT VENOM IN HIM AND HE'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

Taeil then peaked his head around the corner. Taeil walked over to Taeyong well actually he levitated over to him.

"HI YONGIE." Taeil smiled hugging Taeyong who was now out of Johnny’s arms and standing.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT JAEHYUN?!"  
Johnny shouted.

"I GOT TURNED ON IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

 

                              - **FLASHBACK** -

 

Jaehyun and Taeil were now in their shared bedroom.

They were laying in the bed and Jaehyun was feeding on Taeil.

Taeil was moaning from the bite.

“Da-Daddy.” Taeil moaned out.

Jaehyun opened eyes and retracted his fangs.

He leaned up and stared at Taeil with wide eyes. This is the first time Taeil had ever called him daddy.

“I-I’m sorry hyunnie.”

“N-no don’t be, that was hot, I kind of want you to say it again.”

Taeil smirked at the older.

“Make me then.”

Jaehyun smirked back at the boy.

He stood up and took off all of his clothes. He stood Taeil up and stripped him. They started to make out furiously.

The kiss was rough. It was lust, hungry, and want. When they finally broke apart for air Jaehyun pushed Taeil on the bed and got the lube.

“No Jaehyun, I want you now, I need you now. Don’t prep me.”

“Are you sure baby boy?”

“Yes yes, please just fuck me already.”

Jaehyun couldn’t believe how desperate Taeil was, how desperate he was to have Jaehyun touch him, kiss him, fuck him.

He grabbed Taeil and stood him up, he picked Taeil up by his milky white thighs and held him up, Taeil wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

Thanks to his vampire strength and stamina Jaehyun was able to pick Taeil up and hold him with little to no trouble.

Once the kiss broke Jaehyun spoke.

“Are you ready baby boy?”

“Yes.”

Jaehyun grabbed his hard cock and positioned it at Taeil’s entrance and pushed himself in slowly.

Taeil whimpered and whimpered.

“Are you ok baby boy?”

“Yes daddy, move please.”

Jaehyun started to thrust slowly in and out. Every tear that came down Taeil’s face Jaehyun kissed off. Jaehyun started to kiss Taeil’s neck hopefully helping him forget the burning pain in his ass.

“You love it don’t you?” He whispered roughly into the smaller’s ear. “You love how I stretch you open, how your little hole wraps around so tight around my cock.

Taeil nodded quickly, whimpering.

It took a while especially with no lube but the pain started to fade away. Taeil began to moan and loudly at that.

“Da-Daddy....f-faster....ha-harder....please.” Taeil moaned out.

Jaehyun gladly obliged. He started to to thrust faster and harder with each thrust.

Taeil was gasping for air, he was on fire. Both boys were covered in sweat and watching Jaehyun’s muscles flex with sweat on them was the hottest thing Taeil’s ever seen.

Both boy’s hair was stuck to their forehead in a fringe thanks to their sweat.

Thanks to Taeil’s moans Jaehyun was able to find the smaller’s prostate with ease. He hit it with every thrust. Taeil was now screaming in pleasure saying “daddy” while Jaehyun was growling.

“J-Jaehyun...AHH!....when I co-AHHH!...come bite m-me.” Taeil said.

Jaehyun nodded his head.

Jaehyun himself could feel his orgasm coming on but Taeil hasn’t came yet so he was holding it back.

Taeil’s hips began to spasm his back was arching

Jaehyun’s fangs appeared and he bit down on Taeil’s neck making the smaller moan and come. Jaehyun came inside Taeil when he bit down.

Once Jaehyun came down from his high he opened his eyes. Taeil’s neck had faint black lines starting at his neck and stretching all over his body.

Jaehyun had accidentally put venom inside Taeil. Taeil was out cold now but once he awoke he would be a vampire. Jaehyun laid the smaller on the bed.

He ran out of the room not even thinking to put on a robe because he was freaking out and saw Johnny caring Taeyong in his arms.

                         - **FLASHBACK ENDS** -

 

 


	10. The End (sort of)

Taeil finally had drank human blood so he had full access to his powers. Taeil since he likes to protect people he gained the ability to create shields.

Taeyong and Taeil had started training. They wanted to expand there abilities and learn combat just Incase the need ever arise.

So here they were in Johnny’s practice room fighting the dummies johnny has sit up.

However the practice room was enchanted if you fought it fought back.

“Taeil behind you!” Taeyong screamed.

Taeil turned around and a dummy was about to attack him.

Taeil create and shield and pushed the dummy back.

Taeyong has a dummy coming up behind him but before Taeil could do anything about it Taeyong flipped into the air and landed behind it, once Taeyong landed he sweeped his foot across the floor knocking it to the ground.

“Training stop.” Johnny said snapping his fingers.

All of the dummies stopped and froze and then fell to the ground.

“Why did you do that me and Taeil were in the zone?”

“Because I figured us going on a double date with hyunnie and Taeily would be a lot more fun.”

“Oh yay, me and Taeil will go get ready.”

Both boys happily skipped upstairs to get ready they both each went into their rooms.

Taeyong was picking out and outfit when he heard a voice behind him speak.

“Wow Johnny does have good taste but then again he always did.” The mysterious boy said.

“Who the hell are you?” Taeyong said turning around.

“In due time my pink haired friend, until then why don’t you sleep.” The mysterious boy blew a dark powder at Taeyong.

Once it reached Taeyong it knocked him out cold.

“Wow you really are pretty, my spies were right. Time for you to give some blood sleeping beauty.”

 


End file.
